


The Impossible Always

by aheapofbrokenimages



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aheapofbrokenimages/pseuds/aheapofbrokenimages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An expansion and retelling of the tragic love story of Severus Snape and Lily Evans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Impossible Always

-1-

His whole life up until then had been darkness and hiding. Living in a muggle neighbourhood, his mother worked so hard to hide what she was, and Severus saw how much it pained her to deny her gifts. No matter how he tried, Severus couldn’t ignore the revulsion on his father’s face whenever the subject of magic came up. Just last week, Severus had accidentally moved the sugar bowl. It only moved half an inch across the kitchen table, but it was enough to send his father into a rage, leaving Severus with painful, angry bruises on his arms, dark purple bruises that stood out all the more against his pale white skin. Snape had never once broken eye contact, the entire time his father was beating him, his eyes screaming defiance. When it was done, he’d marched up to his bedroom without another word, climbed out of the window, and scurried down the oak tree in front of the house. With a single-minded focus, he stormed down the street to the small neighbourhood park.

That’s when he saw her. 

Up until he’d met Lily Evans, he had forgotten that there was light left in the world, but Lily seemed to be made of it, shining from the inside out. Her dark red hair fell in waves down to her shoulders. He met her eyes, and he nearly forgot to breathe, so lost was he in her brilliant green eyes, the shape of almonds. He gave her a small smile, and she smiled back, but then he lost his nerve, and turned back to his house, breaking into a run. 

For the next few weeks, he found an excuse to go to the park at the same time each day, in the hopes of seeing her again. His father’s hateful words slid off of him. He had a light in the darkness now, and he lived for the brief glimpses he caught of her, on her way to school, sitting on the swings with her friends, laughing and talking animatedly about the lessons they’d learned at school that afternoon. Severus longed to go to school, especially if it meant being closer to Lily, but his father had forbidden it, insisting, with little bits of spittle forming at the corners of his mouth, that he wasn’t about to let the whole world see that he’d borne such an abomination for a son. 

The first time Severus and Lily actually spoke, she was in the middle of a terrible row with her toad of a sister. Petunia, that was her name, though “Weed” or “Thistle” would have been more appropriate, if you’d asked him. He only arrived at the end, so he didn’t hear the whole argument, but he clearly and distinctly heard Lily’s sister use the word freak, a word that sent thrills of rage down his spine every time, since it was one of his father’s preferred slurs when he became incensed with Severus and his mother. 

“Leave her alone, you swine!” he snapped at Petunia, furious. 

Lily looked at him, her eyes wide. “It’s okay…” she protested.

“No, it’s not!” he replied through gritted teeth, walking slowly towards Petunia, his eyes locked on to her. “Just because she has no talent,” he sneered, taking another step forward, “and she looks like a goat,” another step, “doesn’t give her the right. You’re her better, in every way!” 

Petunia looked down at her arms in horror, watching as large red boils began to appear all over her skin.

“Stop!” Lily screamed at Severus, tears forming in her eyes. “Stop it!”

Petunia let out a loud shriek, and ran back towards the Evans home, sobbing loudly. Lily gave Severus a look of disgust and then followed after her sister.

Severus watched her leave, and felt his heart shatter into a million pieces as the only light in his shadowy life flickered out, leaving him in darkness one more.


End file.
